Conduit fittings are known in the art for fitting non-metallic liquidtight flexible electrical conduit to an opening in an electrical box or other electrical enclosure. For some applications, it is desirable that the conduit fitting be liquidtight, meaning that it will effectively prevent water entry into the electrical box or other electrical enclosure even when streaming water is directed at the conduit fitting and electrical box. Some of the prior art liquidtight conduit fittings comprise multiple components where tightening or other manual operations are required in order to properly affix a conduit to the conduit fitting in a manner that maintains a liquidtight connection.